Digimon Scammers: Ragnarök
by Rogue2k7
Summary: Eddy finds himself in charge of a ragtag team of tamers headed into the Dark Ocean. Now he must face a series of enemies including Dagomon, a powerful enemy tamer, Lee Kanker, and a group of mad scientists. Current Chapter: Antylamon vs Arukenimon
1. Prologue

Digimon Scammers: Ragnarök

Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own either Digimon or Ed, Edd n Eddy.

* * *

><p>A Note: This story is a sequel to my previous fic, Digimon Scammers: Empire, so if you haven't read that one, you might not understand everything that's happening in this one. However, most things will be explained as time goes on.<p>

I also wrote a different version of this story which I posted a few months ago but that was deleted. This one takes a slightly different (hopefully better) direction than the previous draft.

Also, the fic uses many obscure digimon, so I'd recommend having either Digimon Wiki or Wikimon on standby. Let's face it: my descriptions can't do the digimons' drawings justice.

* * *

><p>The sparkle of the setting sun against the canal was all Eddy could see. He spent far too much time here, getting his thoughts in order. It was a hard thing to do, especially since there was so much information in his head. At least this meant that the next school year was going to be easy.<p>

Academically at least. He had other problems to worry about.

As he took a deep breath, he realized someone else was standing behind him. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Only a few minutes."

"And how did you get here, anyway? I'm like a couple thousand miles out of your way for you to just swing by."

"I flew, of course. I paid for it from savings."

Eddy chuckled. The person he was talking to was definitely resourceful. "And how'd you find me?" The person showed him their green and purple digivice. "Ah," Eddy responded in understanding.

"So, how have you been?"

"Decent. There's not much to say. I'm not sure why I'm even in this part of town. Listen, you need a place to stay or something?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay, but if you need anything…"

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

Eddy smiled. "Well, after all we've been through, we all need something, I'm sure of it."

"It's hard to believe it's been almost two months."

"Yeah... it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>** Months ****Earlier****… ****Secondary**** Timeline**

He stood there, sweating. It was the middle of spring and he needed money so there he was, standing at the street corner, hoping for handouts. It didn't help that everything had gone wrong a year before when his mother was arrested and thrown in jail and he had nowhere else to go. So he ditched town and headed north.

Life throws you down strange paths, as he would find out later that day. He knew that already. He also knew not to trust anybody. There's no one in the world that can help him but himself. He realized that. That made it all the more infuriating when a motorcycle pulled up in the parking lot behind him and the rider got off, putting the helmet back on the bike. The rider, a tall man with a round chin and jet black hair, walked toward him out of curiosity.

"You been standing out here long, kid?" he asked. The kid turned around and looked at him.

"I'm not a kid. What do you want?"

"You want something to eat?"

The kid accepted and a few minutes later, he was scarfing down a burrito from Qdoba while the man was only halfway done with his. "You look like you haven't had one of those in a while."

"No, eating out is too expensive. Don't you live on your own?"

"Nope, still live with my dad. I'm trying to move up here, though. You?"

"My mom's in jail and I never knew my dad."

The man nodded in understanding. "My parents divorced when I was twelve. The mum ran off with a loser and left us. Haven't seen her in years."

"I'm sorry."

"Sounds like your situation's worse. You live with relatives?"

"No way, man. My cousins are insane. There's no way I could live with them."

The man smiled upon hearing that. "Large family?"

"Oh no. I just have three cousins as far as I know, all girls."

"So, where _are_ you living at?"

"Varies from day to day. Last night I slept under a park bench. In the winter, I usually find a Wal-Mart bathroom stall or fitting room to sleep in. Sometimes I sneak into 24-hour Fitness in the middle of the night when there's absolutely nobody there. Plus, that way, I get a shower in the morning."

"That really sucks."

"It's a sucky world."

"I live in the Springs and when I move out, there's gonna be an extra room in my house. I want you to have it."

"Huh?" The boy asked before biting out of his burrito again. "You talked to me for only a couple minutes and you want me to stay at your house? What's the catch?"

"There is none. Chances are: my dad would love to have you. I have a couple of younger brothers too. I'm sure you'd get along."

"How do you know I won't steal something and run away?"

"Would you?"

"No."

"Then there isn't a worry."

"Again, I don't trust you."

The man nodded. "Okay, it's your loss. Still, if you change your mind or you'd like a place to stay when I'm finally up here, I'll probably be around. My name's Derek, by the way."

The boy nodded. The thought was tempting, but he did not trust anybody. As Derek left, he thought of all the betrayals he had already had while living on his own. Then someone sat down in front of him.

"What do you want?" the boy asked before glancing up at the figure in front of him, a man in a labcoat with brown hair split combed to both sides and circular sunglasses. That was when the boy recognized him, causing the boy's eyes to widen in shock.

"Would you like a better life, my son?"

* * *

><p><strong>Primary<strong>** Timeline**

The final strike on the smaller team of tamers was underway and Lee Kanker didn't understand why they had a non-Tamer with them. The boy did absolutely nothing as they raided the place, defeating whatever enemy they encountered. They had already beaten Reichmon and were headed into the next room. The Mega-class Hybrid-level warrior digimon was a piece of cake, and his defeat was most satisfying. The girl was surprised, however, to find another pair of Megas in the next room.

One was an angel digimon in white and yellow armor, Lee recognized him as ClavisAngemon. The other was a black-armored android. This one was clearly HiAndromon. _Since__when__did__they__get__all__these__Megas?_ Lee asked herself as she and her partner prepared for Digivolution. "Biomerge Activate!"  
>"BlackTailmon biomerge to… Lilithmon."<p>

Her teammate, a pale-skinned boy with black hair and two partners wasted no time either. "Biomerge Activate!" He chose the stronger of the two, the mantis-like Arkadimon, due to the other's weaknesses against holy digimon being a PicoDevimon. The digimon that he merged with didn't change names as it changed forms, simply transforming into Arkadimon Mega. The pair dispatched the enemy duo with ease and soon there were two defeated tamers and their digimon on the ground.

"Jesse, I thought better of you than to lose to me," the pale-skinned boy commented to one of the defeated tamers, a brown-haired guy who was on the ground in pain next to his partner, one big gear and two small ones, named Hagurumon. He didn't say anything, because he didn't want to. His teammate was simply knocked out next to a flying purple rodent, Tsukaimon.

Jesse just looked at the enemy tamers' accomplice with disbelief as he walked on by before collapsing into the ground and being carried off by a pair of soldiers.

* * *

><p>"You girls stay here!" another brown-haired boy, this one muscular, told two girls, one a brunette with long hair and one black-haired.<p>

"You can't do this," the black-haired girl said.

"I need to, to buy you time. Terriermon?"

"Yep?" his partner, a cross between a dog and a bunny asked.

"You with me on this?"

"You know it, Robert."

Robert turned to the two girls. "Best of luck. Find the others and warn them."

"Robert, please…" the brunette pleaded.

"No. I have to do this." Robert pressed on the button to the escape pod and the hatch closed, leaving him to deal with the enemies coming their way.

"You know we can't even become Mega, right?" Terriermon asked.

"You know we can…" Just then, Robert saw Arkadimon and Lilithmon go around the corner and felt his connection with the terrier grow far stronger. "Biomerge activate."

"Terriermon Biomerge to…" Tamer and digimon became one as Robert felt himself fuse with Terriermon. The digimon turned into a giant android dog with green armor that stood on two feet. The dog had large guns on each of his arms as well as a pair of yellow missiles with dog faces on them. "SaintGalgomon!"

SaintGalgomon immediately went on the offensive, launching both his missiles and shooting his guns at Arkadimon. He figured that even if he went down, he would at least try to take the strongest of his enemies down with him. Then he saw him. No, he saw himself watching on from past the two enemy Megas that were taking on his onslaught of missiles and bullets.

It felt wrong. Who was that? Did his dad decide to clone him or something?

Yet there he was, facing himself.

* * *

><p>Edd led his team to the last coordinates of the other tamers' Blimpmon. It was gone, though it obviously crashed beforehand. There were too many questions going through the boy's mind as he glanced over the area. His team, consisting of Nazz, Ed, May, Jonny, a girl named Abby and a boy named Garrett investigated the crash site: their last known location.<p>

"Dude, still nothing," Nazz coming up from behind him. "There's a chance that they may have ejected an escape pod. Zeppelinmon picked up an exhaust trail but that disappeared about ten kilometers away with no sign of it."

"Keep searching. We have to find the others," Edd ordered.

"Don't you think we should leave," another girl asked. This time it was a brunette with blue-rimmed glasses. She had Jonny 2x4 by her side.

"No, we should stay until we get some answers," Edd insisted. "Jonny!"

"What is it, Double D?" The dark-skinned boy asked.

"I'm going to need you to take a group over to the end of the escape pod's exhaust trail."

"Alright, Double D! Want to come with, Abby?" he asked the brown-haired girl enthusiastically.

"Uh, sure, do you want to bring somebody else while we're at it?"

"Uh…" Jonny looked around at the others. "Any volunteers?"

With that, a pudgy brown-haired boy raised his hand. His hair was curly, he had blue eyes and he was wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt. He also had an annoying smile, at least according to Abby.

"Okay, Garrett! Come along!" Jonny and his partner, Monodramon. "This is going to be great, right Monodramon?"

"I guess. Doesn't Abby want to avoid that Garrett guy?"

"She does?"

Abby quickly followed Jonny along with her partner, Lopmon. Garrett also headed after them.

"So, how's it going?" Garrett asked Abby in his usual nasally sounding voice. She found it his least attractive physical trait.

"Oh, not too bad. I just gotta catch up with Jonny." She started to make a break for the black kid while Garrett followed.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, what else have you figured out about this?" Edd asked. The rest of the team just shrugged.

"There had to be at least one Mega on the other team," May guessed.

"That is an excellent assumption. With the strength of Reichmon and ClavisAngemon, said Mega or Megas had to be extremely powerful. Unfortunately, we don't have any clues as to who they could be. The digimon that they fought aboard was destroyed and there's no wreckage to salvage.

"Maybe it's Damien's doing," Nazz suggested. "I mean, who else?"

"Yet, we also have numerous other enemies. Due to our journey through El País Occidental, the Triple Alliance sees us as a threat."

Then they heard a loud explosion. The culprit behind said explosion, Arkadimon Mega, appeared.

"Then again, maybe Damien was a good guess after all…" Double D said, pulling out his digivice.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing here, guys," Jonny said as they reached the end of their journey with the help of their champion level digimon.<p>

"Then maybe we should head back," Abby said. "This is so weird."

"Anything, Leomon?" Garrett asked.

"No, absolutely nothing is amiss other than the disappearance of that escape pod." The forest they were in was rather thick and there were no noises.

Then something struck each of their digimon, causing them to devolve. "What was that?" Lopmon asked.

"That was my doing," a female voice said from behind. Lilithmon. "Hello," the goddess of darkness greeted.

"Great… Elecmon! Ready to attempt a biomerge?"

"Uh…" The red and purple rabbit didn't know what to say. "I would, but…"

"Come on, Biomerge Activate!" Garrett held out his digivice. Nothing happened. "Oh, for the love of…"

"It's pretty obvious that none of you weaklings can become Megas," Lee said from inside Lilithmon. "Still, killing you would just be too easy. Robert!"

A brown-haired boy came out from the trees along with a digimon, Terriermon. "No…" Garrett said, his eyes getting wide.

"Hi, I'm Robert. I'm not sure if I've met you."

"Of course we have! It was at Eddy's funeral!"

"Hmph, I must have forgotten about that. Oh well. Terriermon! Attack the Elecmon first!"

Terriermon just stood there. "What did I say?"

"Oh well, if you want, I can just kill them right away," Lilithmon yelled out. "Empress Embrace!" summoning a twisted being of darkness and aimed it above the others, destroying a massive section of the forest in the process.

"Let's get out of here!" Jonny yelled out, grabbing Monodramon and running. The other two followed suit.

"Come on, cousin, if you want to prove yourself against our enemies, go after them. I'll help deal with the others."

Robert nodded and ran after the three tamers.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Arkadimon didn't need any help. The tamers were all defeated and Zeppelinmon had been destroyed. Almost all. "Wasn't there some hot blonde chick here by any chance?" Damien asked from inside Arkadimon.<p>

"I sent her away," Edd said, shaking and determined.

"Oh, drat, we'll just have to find her then, won't we?"

* * *

><p>Nazz ran as quickly as she could with Lillymon trailing behind. The procedure she was now following was set by her and Edd towards the beginning of their current journey. Now, however, there was a slight change in it.<p>

She was supposed to find Zack.

She sent him a message but didn't get one back. Lillymon was carrying her along at as quick a pace as she could manage and at a low altitude so they couldn't be seen.

Unfortunately, the fact that the plan was conceived by her and Edd before didn't make things any easier. In fact, they made them harder since she was practically leaving behind all her friends.

Eventually, they stopped for the night and Nazz checked her digivice for a message. She didn't get one back, which really worried her. Something had to have happened to the boy.

That realization made the girl all the more depressed.

"What's going on, Nazz?" Lillymon asked.

Nazz didn't speak. Instead, she sat there as the darkness enveloped them and brought them to another world.

It would be several days before she met up with another tamer.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, that was short. Oh well. It set the stage far better than the prologue for the previous incarnation of Ragnarök, though. Wait till you see what's next.

Part of my plans for this is to only focus on a few characters for the first part and develop them. These characters are mainly ones that were introduced in the first story, but never had much of a part, including Jonny and Rolf (the latter helps defeat the first major enemy of this storyline and also knows another method of Digivolution. More info in a couple chapters.) Also, I left the fates of a couple more characters ambiguous.


	2. Cyberdramon

Chapter 1: Cyberdramon

* * *

><p><strong>Digital<strong>**World**

_"__It__'__s __all __your__ fault__…"_

The girl threw the memory away as she glanced down the path, hoping that her pursuers couldn't track her down. She then sprinted across the woods, her partner in her arms. Right after she did that, so did two others. She trusted them. Well, one of them, anyway. The other, not so much.

After running for a good three minutes straight, the girl made an abrupt turn, followed by the other two and their partners. They didn't have time to waste.

The rest of their team was most likely under attack by Arkadimon. She knew that none of them would win unless they managed to reach Mega at the right time, something that was possible but with two enemies at once, unlikely. She knew that

And she knew exactly who to blame: her own father.

_Dad,__you __will __pay __for __what__ you__ did._ Then there was her brother, who had allowed another two Tamers to die, Edward and Derek McGee. She had never met either of them. Though, she wasn't sure she'd want to meet the latter.

She ran across a clearing and tripped, her glasses falling off her face. Thankfully, her partner, Lopmon, was there to help her and handed them to her right after getting out of her arms. "Thank you," the girl said, panting due to a dry mouth. Then she got up, picking up the large, brown bunny and putting her in her arms.

"Don't mention it."

"Abby, we have to move!" someone from behind her said as she got up for another sprint. The problems with her family were hard on her. That was certain. She ran as fast as she could, trying as best she could to push those issues out of her mind but to no avail. Then the brunette girl's digivice started to glow mysteriously.

"What is it this time?" she asked as the white light from the device shined and hit a large stone with a mysterious symbol on it. Seeing that compelled her to stop, a move most unwise. The stone shrunk and became a small, pink tablet with the same shining symbol on it. Then it landed in her hands.

"Abby, what are you doing?" one of her teammates asked as he stopped just behind her, his purple dinosaur partner in his arms. The boy was dark skinned with short hair and a large head. His skin color and nose shape betrayed a mostly African ancestry and his shirt, pants and moccasins seemed like some sort of Native American thing, though that didn't necessarily mean that he was Indian.

"I found this," the girl replied, showing off the small tablet. Abby, or Abigail, was a brunette girl with blue rimmed glasses and he was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"A crest…? But we found all those."

"Also, look," she said, pointing to the stone.

The other boy that she was with ran up as well with his partner, Elecmon, a large red rabbit. He had brown, curly hair and blue eyes. "What the heck are you two doing? You trying to get us all killed?"

"No, let's go," the girl walked into the cave where the stone was followed by the other two.

Jonny was a little spooked out by the cave, but he managed. He had to. "You know, I thought Zack's sister had that crest."

"So did I. Do you have any idea how she got it?"

"Got it with her partner," the second boy replied. "I think that was how they all got theirs. Only two of them made it to Ultimate on that trip to the digital world, though: the girl and her brother."

The cave seemed to go on forever until they exited, entering into another forested area. "And here I thought we were out of it," Elecmon commented.

"No kidding," his partner responded.

"Actually, we are," Jonny said, looking at the map display on his digivice.

"What? This certainly looks like the same forest."

"It isn't," Jonny confirmed. "We're now on Server continent while we were on Directory earlier."

"What about the others?" Abby asked.

"I don't know."

Then they heard another voice coming from out of the cave. "Don't worry, they'll be taken care of." The boy had brown hair much like Abby. However, he was taller and overweight. That and his brown eyes looked on with some sort of twisted determination. He had on a black shirt and pants. "Hello, Abby, good to finally meet you."

"Robert, right? We already met," the girl said in response.

"Yeah, like I said earlier about the funeral," Garrett said.

"Shut up, Garrett, I wasn't talking to you." One thing was certain; this wasn't the same Robert that they knew. "So, how do you like things being hopeless, Abby? Much like they were for me. You see, you could have taken me in. We're family, right?"

"I don't know you…"

"You should! I know you! Sister!"

Abby looked at him in disbelief. "Wait, sister?"

"That's right. You couldn't figure that out. I know you're not as smart as either David or Jessie, but you're even dumber than I thought. Terriermon."

"No way I'm working for you!" the small rabbit-like dog said in response. "You're not my partner."  
>"Shut up and digivolve!" he yelled.<p>

"Is he really…?" Abby asked as she, Jonny and Garrett made another run for it.

"I guess. You know, he and your brother do look pretty similar," Garrett surmised.

"You're right, he does." Abby kept moving forward. At this time, they were almost completely out of breath.

Then they entered into a mysterious bubble, a portal to another world. Not just any world, the Dark World.

* * *

><p><strong>Home <strong>**World**

"Rolf wants to know exactly what you mean," Rolf said, talking to an overweight guy with medium height in the eye.

"Simple, we get out," the boy responded. He had on a yellow shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. He was also carrying a small, green head-like digimon. Said digimon, Petitmon, wasn't his partner, but someone else's. "We're not safe here, even with my dad protecting our backs. Besides, with the time difference between here and the digital world, a year had to have passed or something."

"Rolf wants to know what once-short Ed-boy's plan is."

"We flee to like Lemon Brook or something. I know I've got grandparents in Colorado. There's also my cousin's parents and grandparents, but they live here in town. Man, why do things have to be so complicated? Hey, I know. We'll go to South America and figure out some way of eking out a living. Besides, I've got relatives down there."

"But Rolf thought your family all lived here in Peach Creek. Didn't they found it?"

"Not quite. Or well, I don't know. Those guys in the pictures sure looked like me. Hey, maybe we could ride Seadramon to Europe or something. Besides, those Somnus creeps seem to know everything." They were in Eddy's bedroom, just before bed, trying to figure out what to do next. Eddy was sitting on the bed while Rolf leaned against the wall. "Or even your home country. Where is it, anyway?"

"Rolf has no way of taking you there so that is out of the question. Explain your doubts on your origins."

"You see, the black haired guy you came with was my dad. The guy I was living with for most of my life on the other hand…"

"Rolf finds your marriage customs strange. In the old country, nobody marries and then gets a divorce."

"What if your wife cheats on you?"

"Then she'll be stoned for her insolence along with her paramour."

"Then can you marry somebody else?"

"Why yes."

"Oh, and what about spousal abuse?"

"Rolf has never known of that occurring in his home country." Rolf got up and looked out the window, glancing at his partner digimon, the green amphibian with a large red fin on his head named Betamon. "Once we leave, then what?"

"Well… crap!" Eddy hadn't thought that far ahead. "We'll have to find another portal to the digital world." After thinking for a second, the boy had a smile on his face. "And I know just who has one…"

"This had better be good or Rolf's going to get you in the afterlife!"

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>Dark<strong>** Ocean**

Kevin had wandered for days it seemed. Actually, it was merely hours and he was starving. However, from what he knew about survival, all the food he came across was poisonous and the red dinosaur, Gigimon, wouldn't let him drink the water because it would supposedly corrupt him.

The red-head came to a stop at a cave. "What's the use?" His friends were gone and had returned to the real world on his orders when he sacrificed himself to get the others away from Dagomon, some Cthulhu wannabe. He didn't know of any of the following events, though, or about whether they went to the digital world or not. The time dilation also meant that more than a month had gone by for most of them, excepting Eddy who finally made it out of that world, and Rolf, who never went there to begin with.

And now he was useless, accidentally having killed a man, some guy named Samuel Gutiérrez or whatever. He couldn't figure out the name, it was too long. Four names, Samuel Guillermo Guevara Gutiérrez. Why four, he didn't know.

He didn't care. He also had no idea that disconnecting the man from Dagomon would kill him.

Now here he was, collapsing in a cave.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Abby asked as the group wandered the area. Once they left the forest, however, they some something frightening. "What the-?" There was a giant… thing that looked to be a cross between a human and an octopus with pale blue skin.<p>

Garrett proceeded to pull the other two back into the forest. The digimon were all there already. "That's Dagomon!"

"You mean…" Abby's face paled.

"No way, that's the thing that got Kevin!" Jonny exclaimed. "We're in the Dark Ocean, aren't we?" It was times like this that the black boy really wished he had Plank with him for guidance. And yet the piece of board who turned out to be a digimon had betrayed him by letting Eddy die, or so he thought.

"There's something else," Garrett said. "I'm detecting another digivice signal."

"It's not Robert again, is it?" Abby asked.

"No, it's… Kevin. Maybe he got away from Dagomon.

"Alright then, let's go check it out."

The three tamers walked with their digimon until they reached a cave, the very one that Kevin had entered into earlier. They also heard Dagomon's roar in the distance. "I'm scared," Lopmon said, hugging onto her Tamer who immediately picked her up.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright."

"Man you're soft," Garrett commented.

"Hey, how come you don't do that with me, huh?" Elecmon asked.

"Uh, don't ask."

The sextet entered into a chamber inside the cavern. "Is anybody there?" Jonny called out.

"Hello?" Abby greeted.

Jonny almost stepped in the remains of a campfire before stumbling upon a body that immediately started moving. "What gives?"

The dark-skinned boy immediately knew who it was. "Kevin…"

"Jonny!" Kevin spat back. "You've got nerve showing up around here."

"Oh, give it a rest," Garrett said. "He ain't the Gourd no more."

"Garrett…" Kevin said the brown-haired boy's name more out of surprise than anything.

"Yeah, what do you know? I'm still alive."

"Who else is here?"

"Let's get out first."

The octet then left the cave. Once Kevin saw the girl with the short brown hair, he definitely didn't recognize her. "And you are?"  
>"Abigail or just Abby. I like Abby better," the brunette replied.<p>

"Good to meet you."

"Um, there's something we have to tell you," Jonny said.

"What's that?"

Unfortunately, just as Jonny was about to tell Kevin about the fates of most of the other Tamers, the digimon all tensed up. "Something's coming!" Monodramon exclaimed.

"It's big!"

"What is it?" Kevin asked, just as the group spotted the shadowy forms of the Deep Ones moving about. "The heck? It's those things that tried to grab Nazz!"

"There's a bunch of them," Jonny said. "Let's move." As it turned out, the group was actually surrounded. "How many of those things are there?"  
>"Humans…" One of the Deep Ones said as it inched toward the group.<p>

"Crap, crap, crap!" Garrett yelled angrily. "Just as we escaped one thing, we just have to deal with something just as bad."

"The bearer of light is among you…" another deep one said, wandering toward Abby. Lopmon just got right in front of her.

"Light, you mean like this?" Abby pulled out her crest and the small tablet shone, hitting the deep one with light and causing it to drop down and convulse. "Let's make a run for it!"

"Good idea!" Jonny said, running past the frozen Deep One with his partner, followed by Kevin and Garrett. The group kept on going as quickly as they could. It turned out that the Deep Ones that were after them were ridiculously slow.

"Stop," the lead Deep One ordered loudly. "We need to take these ones on together if we want the child of light with us."

When Abby heard that Deep One say that, she rolled her eyes. She didn't feel much like a child anymore, especially since she was on the verge of turning fourteen.

Yet that didn't prepare the group for the sight of the Deep Ones combining into a far larger figure. Ten of them became a massive masked form with wings and leather covering its body. "Dude, we can't run anymore," Kevin said, his partner trembling in his arms. Gigimon wasn't going to be doing any fighting, though.

"He's right. We're going to have to fight this thing," Lopmon agreed.

"Yeah, we've got to take it on now!" Monodramon added.

"But we can't even digivolve right now," Jonny objected.

"Dude, what's that supposed to be?" Kevin asked, pointing to a nearby black obelisk, a dark tower. "We're gonna have to destroy it first, but after that."

"Okay, guys, roll out!" Garrett shouted causing Elecmon, Lopmon and Monodramon to attack the tower but to no avail.

"Guys, run past the tower!" Kevin yelled, doing what he just ordered. Everyone obliged. "Digimon, pull back, but not too far."

The figure, a replica of a digimon named NeoDevimon, attempted to attack the rookies that were at the base of the tower, but it ended up destroying the tower instead when they got out of the way.

"Alright, you ready Elecmon?" Garrett asked.

"Oh yeah," the digimon replied in as macho of a voice as he could manage.

"That's what I like to hear," the boy said as he pulled out a card and turned it blue, "Digi-modify, Matrix Digivolution!" He slid the card through his digivice and his partner glowed.

**MATRIX**** DIGIVOLUTION**

"Elecmon digivolve to…" The digimon changed shape into a lion wearing black and white armor. "GrapLeomon!"

"Give him all you've got!"

"How about you, Monodramon?" Jonny asked, the blue dragon nodding in response.

"And you, Lopmon?" Abby asked.

"Yup, ready."

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Monodramon digivolve to… Strikedramon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to… Turuiemon!"

_Looks __like __the__ odds __are __in__ our __favor,_ Garrett thought as he spit out a sunflower seed. GrapLeomon started by punching into NeoDevimon while Strikedramon and Turuiemon followed up with their blunt weapons, though the leather-clad devil dodged those. Then the enemy kicked Turuiemon in the stomach, which wouldn't be so bad if the digimon's feet didn't have sharp blades on the ends of them. The digimon then flew up. None of the Tamers' digimon could fly, so this had them at a disadvantage.

"Oh man, and MegaloGrowlmon can fly too. If only…" Kevin replied.

"Don't worry about it, Kev. There's one ultimate and two champions here. We should be able to take him out," Garrett replied.

"Dude, that thing has a flight advantage." Then Kevin remembered the other tamer in that would. "Just a sec…"

"What are you doing?" Jonny asked.

"I'm going to get a hold of some other Tamer that I detected here."

"Other tamer?" Garrett inquired before checking his own digivice. "Oh! I wonder who he could be."

A hundred miles away, a Shoutmon who was delivering a digi-egg to another human world received a message on the digivice he was carrying. It was early morning so the others in his party hadn't woken up yet, but he opened it up.

"Another group of Tamers here?" the digimon wondered, before typing back a message that he wasn't actually a tamer and that he was merely carrying a digivice. He said that he was also too far away to help.

It was unfortunate, but that was the way it was.

_This __doesn__'__t__ make__ sense.__ How __can __he__ not__ be __a__ Tamer__ if__ he __has __a__ digivice?_ Kevin asked himself.

"No luck?" Gigimon asked.

"No luck, man."

Garrett looked at him disappointed. "Bummer deal…"

"Tell me about it."

"Guilty Claw!" yelled NeoDevimon as the digimon dug a claw into GrapLeomon's chest, causing dark energy to smoke forth as the digimon writhed in terror and pain.

"No way!" Abby yelled.

"Leomon!" Garrett called out as his digimon was dropped to the ground. Jonny was watching this all happen.

"Garrett, stop!" he yelled out but the brown-haired boy paid no heed. When GrapLeomon fell to the ground, NeoDevimon set his sights on Garrett and with his claw extended, prepared to strike the Tamer down.

"No…" time seemed to slow for Jonny as he saw the enemy get ready. True, he hadn't always had that many friends, however, that didn't mean he had no idea what the term meant. He remembered when he first found Plank. It was a cold wintery day and he was only about four or five and never stood out amongst his peers, who mostly made fun of his larger than average head. There the wood was, lying on the ground in the playground. He didn't think much of it, just that it was a piece of wood with a face on it. Then he heard it speak.

"Help me," the wood requested.

"What? Is anyone there?"

"Down here." Jonny heard the voice coming from the plank. "It's rather cold outside, don't you think? I don't have a place to stay."

"You could always come to my house," Jonny suggested, picking up the wood.

"Thank you. You don't have to."

"No, I want you to. Come with me."

Jonny wondered if having the piece of wood for a friend stunted his social development. Even if that was the case, over the past year he had come to see Abby as a friend and in the past month, that was the case with all the others he was with in the digital world.

But now, one of those friends was about to get clawed through the chest by an enemy digimon.

Jonny couldn't let that happen.

The crest around his neck that Plank gave him shone brightly, distracting the enemy digimon and surrounding his partner.

**SUPER**** DIGIVOLUTION**

"Strikedramon super digivolve to…" Strikedramon received new, mostly black armor that covered his body along with pads of gray and four tattered red wings. He had a chrome helmet on without slits for eyes and a pair of chrome claws on each foot. "…Cyberdramon!"

The cyborg disappeared in an instant, and then reappeared just as NeoDevimon was about to claw Garrett, attacking the enemy digimon and causing him to drop the brown-haired boy to the ground, where he was caught by Turuiemon.

"Deep Sorrow!" the enemy digimon yelled as it faced down Cyberdramon, forming a field of dark energy that was intended to weigh down the cyborg. The attack didn't work, however, due to the dinosaur's dual nature of monster and machine. When the digimon had an emotional overload, its machine side took over. On the other hand, the humans were feeling it.

"Why do I feel so worthless?" Garrett asked.

"I couldn't save my brothers!" Abby sobbed. "Jesse, David… Robert…"

"Snap out of it!" Jonny exclaimed. "That's what NeoDevimon wants from you! By giving in to the attack, you're giving him strength."

"You're right," GrapLeomon said, resisting the attack.

"We'll get through this," Turuiemon said.

"Now, help him out!" Kevin yelled, trying to get over his guilt as best he could. Suddenly, his digivice started to glow and energy gathered around Gigimon.

"Gigimon digivolve to… Guilmon!" the little monster said, changing into its rookie form of a larger reptile. Unfortunately, he still couldn't do much to help the others and simply fell down to the ground, asleep.

"Dude, you've gotta be kidding me," his tamer said.

Cyberdramon continued his attack, dodging NeoDevimon's strikes until it found an opening. The digimon was an artificial one, so it didn't tire easily, but Cyberdramon found the right spot to hit while GrapLeomon distracted it with one of his punches.

"Desolation Claw!" The digimon said, clawing into the enemy with both arms, slicing it up. The digimon split apart, turned into black stone, and disintegrated.

Cyberdramon fell to the ground where he devolved into Hopmon. "Good job, buddy!" Jonny exclaimed as he walked over to his partner and picked him up. The digimon fell asleep in his arms much like Guilmon.

"What now?" Abby asked the group.

"Oh, man, I haven't even thought about that," Garrett commented, scratching his head.

"Look!" Kevin ordered, pointing at a hole of white in the sky. "We should go through there before it closes. It's the only option we've got."

"Too bad we don't have any flyers other than Cyberdramon."

"To be honest, that looks low enough that Turuiemon and I could jump through it," GrapLeomon mentioned.

"Alright, dude, let's do it," Kevin said before getting scooped up by GrapLeomon along with Garrett, Jonny, Guilmon and Hopmon. Turuiemon did the same with Abby and the digimon jumped right on through, ending up in the middle of an absurdly spacious sewer system.

"Well, we made it… somewhere," Abby commented, wiping the sludge off of her.

"This place stinks!" Turuiemon commented as she waded through the filthy water.

"It's a sewer. Of course it's gonna stink," Garrett replied.

The group made it to what looked to be a small platform with a ladder on the side of it. The manhole cover on the top wasn't even open, though, and the digimon had to devolve to get through it, which they did. Then they climbed up.

"Anybody else need a shower?" Kevin asked upon getting out of the sewer. "It looks like were in our cul-de-sac."  
>"Whoa, far out!" Jonny exclaimed. "Home sweet home, isn't that right, Hopmon."<p>

"I have no idea what this place is," Hopmon said in response.

"My uncle's house is over there," Garrett said, directing his digimon. "Anyone in the real world we can talk to, Kev?"

"There's Rolf, but last I heard he was captured by those government creeps," Kevin replied. "Hey, it just so happens I live next door to where…"

"…Eddy. Great, we're going to have to break the news to his parents."

"What about him… Oh no…"

"He died defeating his brother," Garrett told him. "There was nothing any of us could do then. We were separated and had to deal with a digimon named Tactimon who had turned against us."

"Someone become a Mega to defeat him?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, it was a dark Digivolution, though. Turned out that Eddy and another guy named Zack had digivices that were synced together and when Eddy dark digivolved, so did Zack."

"Let's go in together," Kevin suggested and Garrett nodded.

"Oh yeah. I doubt his parents are home, but we could try the door to Eddy's room."

"Hey, so, like, where am I supposed to go?" Abby asked. "I need to get the stink out of my clothes. This is so disgusting."

"I'm sure that Eddy wouldn't care if you used his bathroom," Kevin replied. The trio and their digimon walked around the house and opened the door to Eddy's bedroom. The bed was unmade and a sleeping bag was in the corner, rolled up, but other than that, everything seemed pretty normal.

"Fancy room," Abby remarked.

"What's that big circle thing on the ceiling?" Lopmon asked.

"That's called a disco ball." The trio moved along and out of the room. It was pretty creepy going though the guy's house while he wasn't there, especially since he was thought to be dead.

"It doesn't look like there's anyone here," Kevin commented, looking around the room. Abby discreetly slipped into Eddy's bathroom to take a shower and the two boys wandered around.

"I know it sounds kind of stupid, but I kind of want to eat. I'm starved," Garrett said.

"Did you say food?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah, they got Chunky Puffs!"

"Sounds good to me," Elecmon said.

"Let's check the rest of the house first." Kevin said, pointing upstairs.

"Okay, sounds good." Garrett ran up the stairs past Kevin, who paused. He noticed something out of his eye on the couch. Then he walked over to it and saw exactly what it was.

"A black and red digivice…" Then his eyes widened. "Oh, no." Kevin ran up the stairs. "Garrett, stop!"

He was too late though. Garrett had already found the door to Eddy's brother's room and opened it. He proceeded to turn on the lights and to his surprise found a sleeping figure in the bed.

The figure woke up, sat up in bed and put his bare legs over the side. "I thought I told you not to wake me till noon," Eddy's brother said, wearing nothing but red, plaid boxers. Then the man saw who had intruded on his sleep.

Garrett trembled in terror and closed the door. Then he ran to where Kevin had told him to stop one minute earlier.

* * *

><p>Abby was busy washing herself when she heard the door open. She caught sight of the poor boy who stumbled in on her. They both screamed.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: There goes the first "true" chapter. Kind of. Who walked in on Abby? What are everyone's reactions going to be? Who's the first enemy they're going to encounter and defeat? Who will be the next person to digivolve? Oh, and how will Rolf digivolve Seadramon without either a crest or a blue card? Tune in next time, pipsqeaks.

Just so you all know, I'm going to try to post a chapter once a week. At the moment I've started up to chapter four (labeled 'Separation' for the moment, the next planned one will be titled 'Eddy's Defeat' if that means anything). Hopefully this will give me a good starting board. Surprisingly enough, other than in this first chapter, there won't really be very many new plots revealed. Still, there will be character development ahoy! Let's just say that a couple of characters will have a very interesting relationship with each other. Not to mention, you'll all love what I have in store for Eddy's brother.

Post-edit note: I noticed that uploading this causes sentences in bold and italics to be bunched together. If anyone notices any I missed, let me know.


	3. The Snake and the Mummy

Chapter 2: The Snake and the Mummy

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Ed, Edd n Eddy.<p>

Eddy knew someone had been in his room when he and Rolf got back from wandering the woods with their partners while waiting for his father to come back. The smell of a disgusting sewer couldn't be masked easily. Still, at least that meant they probably weren't Somnus.

He really needed to take a leak, so he ran straight to the bathroom. "Rolf wants to know what's going on here." His foreign friend said as he rushed through the house.

"Just a second, Rolf." Eddy ran though his mind who could possibly be in his house. Then he got an answer when he opened his bathroom door and caught sight of a brunette girl, about his age, showering. The brief second took forever, but there he was, his eyes going over every curve of her body.

Then she looked at him.

Both screamed as he slammed the door shut.

He knew she wasn't Rachelle. There was a difference between cute and hot. Rachelle leaned toward the hot end of the spectrum while this girl was definitely toward the cute end of the spectrum. The girl in the shower also had shorter hair than Rachelle's that was not in a ponytail.

Still, it was the first time Eddy saw a girl completely naked. True, he had ideas from time to time of sneaking over to the girl's locker room, but that wouldn't work. Not only weren't there any windows in any of the locker rooms, but he couldn't just peak through a door. First, he would get caught and second, the door's a long way from any of the important stuff. It goes into a hallway that turns into the locker room instead of going straight there.

Needless to say, middle school was disappointing for that reason.

"What is the nature of your scream, Ed-boy?" Rolf asked, rushing up to him as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, is there a monster in there that you want me to shoot down?" Commandramon asked.

"Nope," Eddy replied while numerous beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"Rolf wishes to see." Before Rolf could open the door, Eddy tackled him.

"There's a girl in my shower," Eddy whispered into Rolf's ear.

"What? A girl? Maybe Trendy Nazz-girl has escaped, no?"

"Whoever she is, she ain't Nazz."

"You're talking about Abby?" Eddy looked over to the side and saw a small rabbit that looked like a brown version of a digimon he already knew about.

"Terriermon?"

"Lopmon. What's with you humans and showers? I found the sink just fine for the purpose of getting that sewer smell out of my fur."

Eddy paused for a few seconds. "You look like Terriermon."

"Nope. I haven't seen him ever since that one Eddy kid's funeral a month ago."

"Wait, funeral?" Eddy exclaimed. "So everyone thinks I'm dead?"

"You're Eddy, huh? Then again, nobody every stays dead for long in the Digital World, anyway."

"So, she's your partner?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah. You walked in on her?"

"Yeah..." That was when Abby burst out of the bathroom, this time fully clothed, her hair wet and uncombed.

"What was that for, Zack?"

"Uh, I didn't know you were in there. By the way, you got the wrong guy."

Kevin and Garrett could be heard running downstairs. "Dude, Eddy's brother's still alive!" Kevin exclaimed, not even noticing Eddy or Rolf.

"He's so going to kill us! If I would have known about this, I would have reached Mega a long time ago!" Garrett screamed.

"No need," Eddy stated.

"Uh, no need? He can reach Mega!"

"Not without a partner he can't."

"Eddy…?" Kevin inquired.

"Yep."

"Wait… how are you still alive?" Garrett asked.

"I'm trying to figure that one out too. You see, I beat the crap out of my brother and then that that Damien guy had to show up and ruin the party. He killed my brother's partner and then left us to die as the beam from that satellite hit us. Then we woke up here and found this guy," Eddy held up the Petitmon he was holding. "He's my dad's."

"Wow, and we had a funeral for you and everything," Garrett remarked.

Eddy's brother simply walked out of the room in his underwear. He figured that with a couple of idiot boys wandering around, he could do that. Besides, his clothes were in the dryer. When he walked downstairs, though, he caught sight of the group of kids talking to each other.

_Maybe__ I__ should __just__ show __up__ naked.__ Really __gross__ them__ out,_he thought before rejecting the idea. It was a sick idea, really, and besides, he could gross them out enough by being in his underwear. He walked downstairs and past the kids, greeting them as he did.

"Ohmygosh," Abby said, covering her eyes.

"Huh?" Eddy said.

"Sorry."

When Eddy's brother heard her speak, his cheeks blushed with embarrassment. He didn't count on the girl being there.

He pulled out his clothes from the dryer and put them on. Then he walked into the room and just sat on the couch like nothing ever happened.

"I hope you're happy. You just scarred the girl for life," Kevin said.

"Yeah, you got that?" Garrett asked.

"Oh, please, it's not as if she hadn't seen someone in their undies before. At least I wear boxers," Eddy's brother laughed.

"Derek, do you have to be such a dirtbag?" Eddy asked.

"It's part of the job description."

"Shut up. Commandramon..." The reptile disappeared into the scenery. Then Derek was turned over and given a nice wedgie.

"Ow, stop doing that you stupid lizard!"

"I so did not want to see that," Abby commented.

Then they heard a knock at the front door and Eddy opened it after looking through the peephole. In came a large man that looked extremely familiar to Kevin and who looked like a larger version of Eddy to everyone else. "There's more here, huh?" the man asked as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, they just got here apparently," Eddy replied. "Oh, and Derek showed up in his underwear in front of all of us, even the girl."

The man glared at Eddy's brother. "You slimy little..."

"Oh, please. It's not like you can send me to my room," Derek commented, back in a lounging position once he pulled down his underpants a little bit. The man simply pointed upstairs and motioned upstairs.

_"__¡Vete!__"_

Eddy's brother stuck out his tongue.

"You want me to drag you up there?"

"Please, stop! What did you find out at Somnus, Dad?" Eddy asked, hoping to forget what just happened.

"They have a portal," Sam replied. "The girl I talked to said that she was willing to help us get to it. That Cox guy bought my story about Rolf running away. The girl didn't, but she promised she'd keep it a secret. I think it's too good to be true, but we might be able to take advantage of it."

"What's her name?" Rolf asked.

"Millie Henderson."

"Millie Henderson? You've gotta be kidding me." Derek commented.

"You know her?"

"She was on my old team. Had quite the body. We also went out for a little while. Yeah, I think we can trust her… with this."

"You seem to have reservations."

"Yeah, she conspired against me to kick me out of this town. That's kind of a sore spot for me."

"Can't say I blame them," Abby remarked, a glare fixated on Eddy's brother.

"So, are we going or what?" Derek asked.

"Who said you were coming?" Kevin inquired with a glare.

"Hey, come on!"

Sam agreed. "The red-head's right, Derek. Besides, we must hurry. Cox's shift begins in five hours. Until then, Millie's in charge along with a guy who's sympathetic to our cause named Chad DeLancie."

"Okay, let's go." The group piled out of Eddy's house and into the man's SUV, barely fitting even with the Digimon on their laps. Strangely enough, Eddy's brother managed to get in first and into the far corner. Eddy sat next to him with Commandramon so that he wouldn't get to torture anyone else. Commandramon was fixated on the man. Then Kevin next to Eddy, with Guilmon barely fitting back there. Jonny, Rolf and Abby were in the next row and Garrett was in the front.

"By the way, Eddy, sorry about the shower incident," Abby said turned around from in front of him as they pulled out of the driveway after buckling up.

"Eh, let's just try to forget that one, okay?"

"I bet she looked great naked," Derek teased.

"Shut up, Derek," Eddy and Abby said in unison.

"By the way, we haven't formally introduced ourselves. My name's Abigail Symansky, but you can call me Abby."

Eddy shook her hand. "Edward McGee, or Eddy for short, but you already knew that."

Abby cracked a smile. "Very good to meet you. I heard all about your escapades from Double D and Ed. You were quite the con artist."

Eddy smiled back. "That I was. You know, you're alright for a nerdy chick."

The brunette faked a glare and then laughed.

"I think she likes you," Derek commented.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"So, what's your family like?" Sam asked while driving.<p>

"Oh, the usual. My parents are kind of cool. My mom's Russian, you know. That's what I get for my dad falling for a chick over there on a trip shortly after the iron curtain fell. Needless to say, said chick became my mom."

Sam smiled.

Then Garrett's eyes opened wide and he started to shake. "Uh, is there anything wrong?" Sam asked.

"We have to stop by my house. I gotta go get something."

"Um, okay. Just tell me where to go. Better yet," Eddy's dad pulled down the GPS device, "Just type in your address."

"Done."

"What is it you want?"

"I have no idea. I just know it's really important. You see, I get these weird urges sometimes, I don't know why. Yet sometimes they turn out to be important in the long run, like when I had an urge to watch every season of Digimon."

"You have got to be kidding me," Elecmon said, eyes shifting.

"Nope. Also, there was the time I went to the junkyard to make amends with Chaun. I didn't want to go, but I went anyway."

"Sounds like you've got some problems, bub."

"Oh, shut it."

* * *

><p>"So, what are we doing here again?" Commandramon asked as they entered into Garrett's house, which, unlike the others, was on a nice sized plot of land. The house itself was pretty big, though nowhere near as big as a mansion. It helps that his family basically inherited it from his grandparents. Eddy, Commandramon, Abby, Lopmon and Elecmon decided to follow them in.<p>

"I just gotta find a book," Garrett replied.

"Yeah, like that's gonna help," Eddy objected.

"What kind of book?" Abby asked as they walked deeper into the house, passing by numerous family photos. Abby glanced at Garrett's parent's wedding picture. His mother was big even then. There were also several plaques in Russian that no one there could read, save Garrett. Abby found that interesting though, being of Polish descent herself, even though she couldn't hope to crack the Cyrillic without time and effort.

"Man, this place brings back memories," Eddy said.

"You guys are cousins, right?"

"Well, that's a long story. You see, it turned out that my dad wasn't really my dad. Then I found him out there." He gestured towards the car. "Last night was the first time I actually met him."

"Wow, so that means these guys are basically your adopted cousins."

"Yeah. But what gets even weirder is that the founders of Peach Creek all looked like me."

"Maybe you all have a common ancestor."

"My mom had the same last name, so… maybe…"

"So, why the heck do you have parents anyway?" Commandramon asked. "It doesn't make any sense to me. Why not just lay eggs."

"Uh, I don't know."

"Maybe it's so that we can have a family unit to support us," Abby said. "Besides, having to get together to produce a child means that we all have to work together, right?"

"And another thing, how does that work? How do a man and a woman have a baby?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Eddy responded to that one.

"Oh, please, if anything, I'm older than you are."

"Come on, I just found out a year and a half ago myself." Abby gave him a strange face.

"You mean you didn't know about…?" Abby asked.

"Nope. My stepdad never had that talk with me. Apparently, Zack knew since he was like six."

"Yeah… I was seven when my mom had told me. Why do I get the feeling that between you and your brother you are one screwed-up family?"

"Maybe because we are. My bro got pretty abusive. Heck, I envy Zack for not being around him while growing up."

"That's what Double D said."  
>"So, how well did you know Double D?"<p>

"Well, it was kind of funny because he seemed to have a little bit of a crush on me. He was also the only boy that knew what I was reading. That guy's pretty smart."  
>"You like him?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Like him like him?"

"No. I don't know, he just doesn't seem…"

"Found it!" Garrett yelled out, holding the black tome high for all to see. "The diary of one of my ancestors. It was written in an unknown language. I figured it was Basque or something but when I typed it in, nothing came up."

"It's about time too," Elecmon remarked. "You would have expected his mother to have cleaned up after him, but noooo."

"And how is that supposed to help us?" Eddy asked, practically yelling.

"I have no idea. I just had to get it."

"And why Basque?" Abby asked.

"It turns out that at least one of my ancestors was Basque. My family turned samples of their DNA into the Human Genome Project and they figured that we came from a Basque male ancestor since it was the Y-Chromosome. That was there along with large amounts of Irish and Scottish DNA and then there's my Dutch great-grandma. In other words, my genome's a big mess."

"Who cares? Besides, why have some book that nobody can read?" Eddy asked.

Kevin walked in just then. "Hey, are you ready or what?"

"Okay, coming!" Garrett said, leading the group out the door.

"So, can I see that?" Abby asked.

"Sure, just don't damage that, it's a prized 300 year-old family heirloom." Garrett warned, handing the black book to the brunette.

Abby waited until after sitting down with Lopmon to start looking at it, and she was shocked at what she found. She turned page after page. "Um, Garrett?"

"What is it? You didn't tear it or anything, did you?"

"No, it's just… I thought you said this was in some foreign language or something."

"You can read it?" Garrett asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, it's in English. The handwriting's printed and it's surprisingly modern."

"That's strange. When I looked at it just a few minutes ago, it wasn't legible."

"So, anything useful?" Eddy asked.

"It's someone's diary. I can't find a name anywhere, but… Wow. This is so weird."

* * *

><p>Dagomon didn't want anymore incursions into his kingdom. He already had more than enough anyway. The powerful digimon knew that the Tamers that had already escaped his NeoDevimon servant would be back, so he prepped for his next attack, combining ten more deep ones. The ten merged into the air to form a new digimon.<p>

Hopefully his new puppet would succeed.

_Welcome__ my __servant.__ Go__ to __the__ human __world__…_

* * *

><p>The group knew something was going on when Eddy's digivice started beeping, followed by all the others in quick succession. Each of them flipped theirs open, save Sam, and checked the location. "It's right by here…" Eddy commented. "Dad, take the next exit and go to the left."<p>

"Got it." Time was in the essence. True, they actually had until three, it was already one and it would only take another fifteen minutes to get to Somnus but still he hoped the kids would be quick. They had to be, or else Sam would get a warrant out for his arrest and they wouldn't be able to get to Somnus until tomorrow, assuming they didn't get caught.

The digivice led them to some sort of convention center. It seemed that some sort of anime convention was going on inside the domed building, which was strange for a Wednesday. Maybe it was a really long one or something.

The group got out of the car and headed in. "What the heck, it's inside the building," Eddy exclaimed.

"No kidding. Here I was hoping not to deal with whatever dorks are in there," Kevin commented. "I mean, anime is pretty lame."

"Excuse me?" Abby said, offended.

"Oh, sorry." _Man,__ this __is__ why__ I__ don__'__t__ like __nerdy__ chicks._

"Apology accepted. Don't worry, you can have your own opinions. Just don't judge an entire country's medium on just a couple things, okay?"

"So, what's anime, anyway?" Guilmon asked.

"Weird cartoons from Japan," Kevin replied.

Eddy actually didn't like anime that much either, if only for the fangirls that populate his school and seem to like pushing stuff on him like 'Gravitation'. That and the shows his brother liked to watch which involved tentacles.

Once in the building, they had to pay to get in. Thankfully, Eddy's dad was there so he paid for part of it. Derek opted to stay back in the car and sleep.

"So, what are we looking for?" Garrett asked upon entering the facility."

"Beats me. Just keep your eyes open for some random Ultimate Level digimon," Eddy ordered.

Rolf and Betamon wandered around for awhile, scoping out the displays. Rolf didn't quite understand most of it. It didn't help that half the people there seemed to sprinkle their speech with random Japanese. "Omygosh," a chubby red-haired girl with really thick glasses exclaimed. "That is such a realistic model of a digimon!"

"Why, thank you," Rolf said in response.

"Hey, I'm not a model. How dare you insult me like that?" Betamon burst out.

"Kawaii!"

Then Betamon jumped out of his arms upon spotting a blue-suited man walking past. "There he is!"

"Come back, you slimy amphibian!"

Just then, the redhead's deathly skinny Mexican friend walked up. "You think he's going a bit far with cosplaying Rolf from Digimon Scammers?" she asked.

"I swear that thing moved on its own," the redhead responded.

* * *

><p>"What the heck's Doujinshi?" Eddy asked Abby as they viewed the exhibits.<p>

"Fan comics. I wouldn't recommend reading any of those, though." Eddy picked up one that looked like it was based on his adventures. It had an outrageously skinny version of him on the cover along with Double D. He made the mistake of opening up and looking inside. Before he knew it, he was on the floor, convulsing. "Uh, Eddy…"

"You guys are pretty good cosplayers. Are those your younger siblings dressed up as digimon?" A skinny brown-haired guy asked from behind Abby. Next to him was another guy, this one actually looking like he probably worked out. Abby simply had Lopmon in her arms, so the two guys were obviously pointing out Commandramon.

"Nope. I'm real. So is this gun!" Commandramon responded.

"Commandramon, don't say that!" By then, Eddy had recovered from his seizure and gotten up.

"Okay."

"Hey, so why isn't one of you dressed like Double D?" A girl asked.

"Uh, because…"

"So, what made you, as a brunette, decided to dress up as Abigail Symanski? She's not even a well-known character." The same boy from before asked. "Not to mention, she did absolutely nothing during the entire Empire arc. Why didn't you just dress up as Rachelle, or maybe even dye your hair blond and go as Nazz."

"Hey, I know. She could have even gone as Double D!" The previous girl asked.

"We so need to get out of here," Eddy said.

"I agree." She then turned to the boy. "And to answer your question, I'm dressed like Abigail Symanski because I am Abigail Symanski." She then pulled out her Canadian passport. "See?"

"You have got to be kidding me," the boy squealed, barely containing his happiness. "What about him?"

"He's really Eddy."

Just then, they heard a blast. "Looks like we found our digimon," Commandramon commented. "I could use some help!"

* * *

><p>The digimon in question was a Mummymon, who had just ripped off his blue outfit, revealing his bandaged body. The digimon had his gun aimed all over the place, and was damaging everything as he made his way out the front door. Rolf followed him, hoping to prevent him from going further and causing untold amounts of damage.<p>

Unfortunately, just as they went outside, the digimon was in the process of destroying someone's car using its gun. "Are you ready, Betamon?" Rolf asked.

"Oh, yeah, what do you think?" The amphibian responded. Then Rolf held out his digivice and caused it to glow.

"Betamon digivolve to… Seadramon!" The amphibian transformed into a massive blue sea-snake with a yellow mask covering his face. Mummymon turned in response and aimed with his gun as Seadramon opened his mouth, shooting off his freezing breath while Mummymon countered with bandages. The attack covered the mummy completely.

Then he broke out and pulled out his gun, aiming it directly at Seadramon. He shot, hitting the sea-snake head-on, sending it backwards. Just as Mummymon was about to unleash his finishing move, however, he was struck in the side by a large, red dinosaur.

"Good one, Growlmon!" Kevin cheered on, coming out of the convention center.

"Now let me show you what I can do!" Eddy exclaimed, coming out along with Abby and their digimon. "Biomerge activate!"

Nothing happened. "What gives?" Eddy asked as he looked at his digivice's screen. "Not enough data? You have got to be kidding me."

"I demand that you let me take on this enemy myself!" Rolf yelled.

Kevin's only response was "Dude…"

"He can't reach ultimate, can he?" Abby asked.

"Nope," Eddy responded.

Rolf looked on as he decided his next move, remembering what he was taught all those years ago…

* * *

><p>He was in a classroom at his school in the old country, waiting for some sort of visitor to come in. "[Hello, Rolf…]" his teacher greeted, coming in followed by a tall man, about sixty, with grey hair. The man was also noticeably overweight and his outfit was a strange one, consisting of a brown vest and brown slacks over a white long-sleeved shirt. His shoes looked custom-tailored as well. He also balanced himself with a cane. The teacher just left the two alone as the old man sat down.<p>

"[I'm sure you're wondering what I came here for,]" the old man said, his brown eyes glistening in the sunlight that was creeping through the windows.

"I don't know…"

"You already know about how your family is being assigned. Do you know why?"

"No, nobody told me anything."

"Well… it turns out that you're headed to a place called Peach Creek. I lived there for forty years myself, though I dreaded every minute of it." The old man bit his lip lightly before continuing. "You see, several years from now, according to Yggdrasil's estimates and after a large part of the team is gathered there, said team will go to the digital world and receive partners."

"The Digital World…?"

"Yeah, the digital world… It's a place inhabited by creatures called digimon. Come with me." The old man got up, limping on his cane. Rolf had never seen such a thing before.

"Why do you require such a thing to walk?"

"Oh, just an old farming accident. That and I'm getting old. Ever since I left Peach Creek, I haven't had a chance to recover. I'm glad I'm gone, though. In picking me, Yggdrasil picked the worst person for the job. Of course, I just had to be there and Iggy was the one who basically controlled me. He did give me the time to vent my sorrow and anger, though."

The two of them walked outside. "I'm not sure if in the end you're actually going to get a partner, but I'll give you a bit of a crash course. I'll teach you about Digivolution to the ultimate level without either a crest or a card. Lex!" An Elecmon not unlike Garrett's came down from a tree.

"What is it?"

"It's time to show him how to generate digi-soul."

* * *

><p>Bringing back that memory, Rolf attempted to generate the emotions to achieve a full-charged digi-soul. He thought about his friendship with Kevin and how the red-head would need him for their next adventures. He also thought about Eddy and how much he had changed over the past year, a thought that caused him to smile. Then he thought about the catalyst for that change, Eddy's brother.<p>

The thoughts about what happened back then angered him. It also infuriated him that the man insisted on coming with them. Then there was the case of the two enemy tamers that captured his friends. That made him even madder. He promised himself that he would save them and he channeled the anger through his body, causing a bluish-green aura of data to form and causing his digimon to get up from behind him.

In the mean time, the other digimon were trying to hold Mummymon off. Kevin was about to give up and digivolve his digimon when he spotted Rolf and his strange aura. He looked at his friend with incredulity, thinking that he had found some way of going Super Saiyan or something. Then Rolf hit his digivice on top where it would normally hit another digivice for Jogress Digivolution.

"Digi-soul, full charge!" Rolf yelled, causing his energy to be channeled through the digivice and hit his digimon.

**SUPER ****DIGIVOLUTION_**

"Seadramon super digivolve to... MegaSeadramon!"

Every other tamer looked on in surprise. They had no idea how Rolf could have possibly digivolved Seadramon without either a crest or a card, yet here the sea-snake was, far larger and red with a smoother golden mask that had a sharp blade on the front and green hair coming from the back of it. The digimon also had a white belly and far more fins than its lower form.

Now it was simply time to defeat Mummymon in front of a group of onlookers who poured out of the convention center.

The mummy was the first to strike by performing its Snake Bandage attack. It used the bandages covering its body to try to trap MegaSeadramon who reacted just in time using his knife-like horn to slice the bandages in half before they could entrap him.

It was obvious that fighting there wasn't a good idea since they were in the middle of a parking lot and there were people outside, however, there was a park across the street that could be used so right after Mummymon's first attack, MegaSeadramon swatted the smaller ultimate with his tail and the mummy landed in the middle of said park. Then MegaSeadramon followed and Rolf headed after him, trying to remember more of his training.

The foreign boy formed a link with his digimon and knew everything he needed to do. "_Maelstrom..._" both Tamer and digimon said, as MegaSeadramon unleashed a volley of ice on Mummymon, the enemy digimon barely countering with his gun, Obelisk, to prevent himself from being covered in ice. The mummy was damaged from the attack, however, and the chip in its armor that revealed the black form of a dark tower underneath it proved it.

"Lighting Javelin…" Rolf yelled again, his digimon doing the same. MegaSeadramon followed his previous attack with an electrical shock from the knife-like horn while Mummymon tried bringing forth dark forms and sending them against MegaSeadramon. MegaSeadramon's attack was stronger, however, and simply went through the spirits of Mummymon's Necrophobia attack, striking the mummy head on, disintegrating it and leaving a spot of grassless ground where it used to be.

MegaSeadramon simply devolved back to Betamon and jumped into his Tamer's arms. "I did great, didn't I?"

Rolf nodded. "Yes, you did great."

* * *

><p>"So, that was how you did it…" Eddy said, disbelieving. The group was back in the car, heading for Somnus.<p>

"Yes, Ed-boy. In fact, the person who taught me this technique told me that all Digivolutions use the digi-soul in some way with the exception of biomerging. However, I was also told that reaching the Mega stage with such an ability isn't feasible with most digivices, something about them burning out…"

"And you've known this all this time?" Kevin asked.

"Why yes, but I didn't have a reason to reveal it as we weren't Tamers until recently. Besides, you needed to figure a number of things on your own anyway."

"Right…" Kevin sat sullen.

"Is something wrong?" Rolf asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." The group all sat there in awkward silence for the next few minutes until they reached Somnus.

"So…" Eddy said, breaking the silence, "What was the guy's name again? I mean the one who trained you, Rolf."

"To be honest, I'm not sure if he ever told me. He simply told me that he was from here."

"Talk about weird," Commandramon said. "When I meet people, I always ask for their name."

"He was partnered with the same digimon as Russian boy here, but…"

"But…" Garrett urged Rolf to continue after the foreign kid referred to him.

"He turned into a giant white Leomon instead of GrapLeomon."

"You mean Panjamon," Commandramon said.

"Yes, quite right."

"I met him once."

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, he told me that I would eventually be someone's partner. That was back when I was still working for Mugendramon, so I didn't think anything of it. Instead, I attacked him. He responded by going to Mega."

"He can reach Mega?" Eddy said. "Oh crap..."

"Cool! Sounds like he's on our side," Jonny said as he opened up the car door after it parked. "Did he digivolve to SaberLeomon?"

"Nope, it was some digimon named Regulumon. He was strong too."

After parking far from the entrance due to someone using up two spaces _again_, everyone got out of the car and walked into the building where they were greeted by a young blond girl, Millie. "Good for you to finally come. You came just a couple hours before the shift change, too."

"How's it going?" Eddy's brother asked as he walked past her, causing her to change from her ever-happy expression to one of sheer horror.

"Derek! But… what are you doing here?"

"Tagging along. Don't have a partner but I'm gonna get one. You?"

"I work here. Now, if you'll all come with me…" She led the group to the underground levels. "What you'll find down here is top-secret, but neither Chad nor I care." She walked up to a door that had the name 'Symanski' on the front of it.

"My father's secret lab…" Abby mumbled under her breath.

"Yes. We've been monitoring him for some time, though he hasn't been seen since he entered this room last night. This… is why." Millie opened the door and gestured for everyone to go inside first.

In the lab were a large, circular portal and a computer system designed to operate it. A man with short, dark brown hair and a goatee turned around and looked at them, his brown eyes twinkling. "Greetings, everyone, I'm Chad DeLancie."

* * *

><p>AN: Who is Chad DeLancie? What will trigger Abigail Symanski's Digivolution to Ultimate? What happened in her past that made her an easy target for Dagomon to pick on? What's this? Defendramon appears again?

I have to say, this was a fun chapter to write simply because of the stupidity of the Anime Convention that they went to (note that I've never actually been to one). It also develops everyone nicely too. Gotta love Eddy's reasons for not liking Anime and his reactions upon finding the comic of him and Double D as well as my musings on bad fan art of the Eds. I showed my friend Broc my video on youtube with the Eds set to 1979 by Smashing Pumpkins (it's still around. Type in 'Ed, Edd n Eddy 1979') and we made the mistake of clicking on a video with bad anime versions of the Eds set to Numa Numa of all things. Yeah…

Normally, I'm going to be posting these chapters on Saturdays. This week you guys just got it early because my oldest sister's getting married on Friday and I have to go out of town to Vegas (hopefully she's not getting married by Elvis), so I can't post it on Saturday like normal. I got Chapters 3 and 4 for the most part done. My strategy of getting a few chapters finished before releasing them seems to be paying off, especially since that's farther than I got with the original version of this story.


	4. Shine

Chapter 3: Shine

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own either Digimon or Ed, Edd n Eddy, so don't bug me about it.<p>

* * *

><p>She woke up, not knowing where she was. Sitting up and looking around, she could tell it was still before dawn. Or at least that was what she thought. Glancing at her black and purple digivice, she saw that the time was actually a little bit before noon, Mountain Daylight Time. She also noticed that the large and spacious tent she was in was completely empty.<p>

"Tailmon," she mumbled under her breath before calling out the name of her partner, "Tailmon!"  
>"Oh, you're awake," an unfamiliar red-headed girl commented as she came into the tent.<p>

"Where am I?"

"Some creepy place that Eric calls the Dark Ocean."

"Eric?"

"You don't remember anything, do you?"

"Uh, no."

"We found you under attack from a dark tower digimon."

The black-haired girl's eyes grew wide. "Did you see my dad anywhere?"

The red-head shook her head. "Nope, nobody but you. I'm Sarah, what's your name?"

"Jessica."

Sarah smiled. "If it weren't for my partner, you'd be dead meat by now."

"What about mine?" Just then, Tailmon came, followed by someone else.

"Jessica!" Tailmon called out, jumping onto her partner and embracing her.

"Good to see you're okay," the other person said. Jessica eyed him. He was a tall, heavy blond who had brown eyes. The girl obviously didn't recognize him. "I'm Eric by the way. Are you ready for some training?"

* * *

><p>"Whoa, another portal," Eddy exclaimed as he walked into the room. "Wait, if Symanski had one of these, why didn't he use it?"<p>

"He did," DeLancie replied, hating to restate the obvious. "Approximately ten hours ago, three hours after your disappearance. He had all the adults with him too, except for Sam here. You were lucky to escape, sir."

"That I was. It was a good thing I made sure to stay away from this place the rest of the night."

DeLancie nodded. "Indeed. Now, as for where Symanski's forces took them, I have no idea. The group was led by a man known only as Black Skull. They headed inside early this morning and promptly deleted the portal's browsing history."

"Did that include my family?" Garrett asked, surprisingly. DeLancie nodded. Garrett had tried calling them before leaving, but they weren't around. It was the same with each of their families. "Then why didn't you stop them?"

"I couldn't. By the time I pried this door open, it was too late. Like I said, we don't know where in the multiverse they took them."

"Okay, so where do we start?" Eddy asked the rest of the group.

Abby was the first to interject. "Going to the digital world's probably a bad idea since we have only a few Ultimates and no Megas."

"One Mega," Eddy corrected. "Defendramon could probably take them all on, but… we should probably go at this together."

"How about the Dark Ocean?" Kevin asked. "Dagomon's still only an Ultimate and plus, there's someone else there."

"I agree," Jonny added, "Of course, then there's the problem of digivolving if we end up in an area where there's a dark tower."

"We could all easily take them out," Commandramon said. "I can maintain my Champion form for a while if we need."

"So, the dark ocean it is!" Eddy exclaimed.

"That place is so scary though. Are you sure about this?" Lopmon asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"This makes me glad I'm coming along," Sam said.

"Same here," Derek agreed. "Besides, I can't let all these rookies have all the fun."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Millie asked, truly concerned.

"Oh, heck no, but I don't care." _Besides,__ all__ I __need __is __to __find __a __partner __and __rebuild __my__ empire._

"And dad, are you sure about this? You haven't even digivolved yet." Eddy asked.

Sam nodded. "Trust me. You'll understand when you're a parent. Besides, I got this partner for a reason."

"Alright, let's go!"

"Okay, now all I have to do is isolate the Dark Ocean and…" He went through a few worlds, checking each one for the description he was given. There were surprisingly few to check over. Finally, he reached an area with a grey sky and landscape. "This has to be it. Let's see, the amount of digital water vapor is pretty high. There are only scattered remnants of digimon, though there are other digital lifeforms. There are also human lifesigns, though I can't pinpoint them exactly. You will be landing in an area within two hundred miles of the human lifesigns." He was about to pull the lever and turn on the portal when alarms in the building went off. "Oh no, I think we've been discovered."

Over the loud speaker, they heard the voice of the Somnus supervisor they encountered the night before. "All security personel are to report to Symanski's lab in the lower levels. We have a group of Tamers to capture."

"Millie?" Chad said.

The blonde pulled out her green and pink digivice. "I'm on it." Instantaneously, the feminine form of Lotusmon showed up.

"Leave it to me to block the door," Lotusmon said, walking toward the doorway.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Abby asked the trio staying behind.

DeLancie gave a slight nod. "I think we'll manage."

"Alright, good." DeLancie pulled the lever and turned on the portal. Hopefully they would have enough time before Cox decided to cut off the power to that room.

"Tell Tiny I said hi," Eddy told Chad before heading straight into the portal, followed by everyone else. Then Chad turned it off.

"So, are you ready to get out of here?" Chad asked, modifying his watch to deactivate his disguise.

"Who isn't?" Lotusmon asked before destroying the portal and teleporting the duo away from Somnus.

Cox was _not_ happy. First, one of his alternates decided to disregard his orders to bring in any and all tamers into custody. Now, said alternate decided to let the tamers go into another world and leave while destroying the portal that sent them there in the first place.

_How__ are__ they__ going__ to __get __back __here __now?_

"Mr. Cox, we have some video footage," one of his subordinates said while the blond surveyed the wreckage.

"Okay, show it to me."

A few minutes later, they were in the camera room, going over footage. "You have got to be kidding me. All along, Millie was one of them."

"Exactly," the chief of security said. "The man that we know as Chad DeLancie has yet to be identified, though. Even the fingerprints don't match up to anyone."

"How about DNA analysis?" Cox inquired.

"Negative. We have nothing to go on… except."

"Except?"  
>"Well, the profile of one of the tamers mentions a Chad DeLancie who died years ago. Still, the man we worked with didn't fit the profile of the dead child."<p>

"Interesting. How about you do a DNA analysis and find out who the parents are. Maybe we could use that to find out his identity."

The chief nodded as Cox left the room.

* * *

><p>"So, that was the last we ever heard of him. He just went off, along with Chaun," Jonny related to Eddy. "He had been acting strange ever since you 'disappeared.'"<p>

"Well, maybe he got away," Eddy suggested.

"We don't know. Zack was constantly in his room, reading. He also seemed to constantly avoid…" Jonny paused when Kevin came up from behind. The trip into the Dark Ocean was pretty uneventful and the group had landed on a beach 90 miles away from the mysterious digivice signal. Unfortunately, that meant getting away pretty quickly so that they could avoid a confrontation with Dagomon. Kevin, on the other hand, felt really guilty about the whole thing and grabbed Eddy to tell him something.

"That was weird," Jonny commented, taken aback by the whole thing.

"I don't know what's going on with that guy," Monodramon said.

"Something seems to be on his mind. I don't know what."

Kevin drug Eddy off so that the two were in the back of the group, away from the prying ears of either humans or digimon. "Man, what's with you Kev?"

"I need to tell you something. Do you remember when I had you guys leave?"

"Yeah, like it was yesterday." Eddy looked around. "What does that have to do anything?"

"There was another tamer in there."

Eddy looked at Kevin, surprised. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"I'm not, man."

"Dude, how many tamers are there? It seems like everywhere we look, hey, another tamer!"

"About that guy, I… uh… killed him."

"What!" Eddy was beyond shocked. "That's… you wouldn't do that."

"It was an accident. He was connected to Dagomon and I cut the cord and he…" Kevin was welling up with tears and started hyperventilating.

"Kevin… stop! You had no idea…"

"Man, you say that, but if you were there… I should have known that the cord had something to do with that."

"Kevin…"

"I still have his wallet." Kevin handed it to Eddy who immediately opened it.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked, walking up to the duo. Everyone else had stopped in their tracks as well, and was staring at them.

"Kevin accidentally…" Eddy was confused by the pictures and the ID. _Samuel__ Guillermo__ Guevara__ Gutierrez__… _"Dad, how do Spanish last names work?"

"In most countries, we get two. The fathers' first and then the mothers'. Mine are Guevara and Gutierrez, Guevara coming from my father… What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because," Eddy held out the wallet. "Kevin accidentally killed you."

"What is happening?" Abby asked, beyond confusion.

"Maybe Eddy made Kevin cry," Lopmon suggested.

"Eddy wouldn't do that. I mean, I've only known him for a little bit, but he wouldn't. Besides, the look on his face shows that even if he did, it wasn't intentional."

"Hmm… I don't know then." Then they noticed Sam with his mouth open wide and his eyes big. "Looks like Eddy had a big, shocking secret. Maybe he and Double D were like in those comics."

"Oh, please, you know those things have no basis on reality. Besides, I swear that one that Eddy looked at basically turned Double D into a girl. I know Double D is not like that."

"Double D? That's his girlfriend, right?" Eddy's brother asked, prompting Abby to roll her eyes.

"You know, I wish you'd just shut up instead of making all these stupid comments."

"What's the fun in that?"

The group didn't know that they were being watched. Dagomon was keeping an eye on them through one of his deep ones viewing them from a nearby cliff.

_The__ Tamers__ are__ here__… __including __their__ world__'__s__ Child__ of__ Light._

_ This is my chance…_

Immediately, it combined seventy dark towers together, ten per dark tower digimon and one more than their potential Ultimates.

_Now__'__s __the __time._

"Like I say, it sounds like you killed a clone or something," Eddy said. "So, don't get so worked up about it."

"What if that wasn't the duplicate?" Kevin asked. "What if he is?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Okay, if that was the duplicate…" The large man quieted down so absolutely nobody else could hear him, "…then how could I have a child? Some sort of digital clone probably wouldn't be able to do that. Think about it."

"I'm not sure if I want to," Kevin told him, shivering.

"That's probably a good thing," Sam managed to bring out a laugh while petting his partner.

Then he heard rumbling in the distance. "You guys hear that?"

"Uh… Oh, crap, something's coming," Eddy replied, running towards the others. "Okay guys, get ready!" He got nods from each of his teammates.

_"__You __ruined __everything,__"_ a female voice could be heard from the distance.

"No…"

"What is it, Abby?" Eddy asked the brunette.

"It's probably nothing…"

_"__It__'__s__ all__ your__ fault.__" _

Abby's eyes widened as an image went through her mind, that of a taller, black-haired girl in a gym uniform chastising her.

"It was all because of you our team lost today, Abigail," the girl told her, her hazel eyes glaring.

"Shut up!" Everyone was looking at her.

"Uh, Abby…" Eddy started to say.

"I'm sorry, okay!"

"Dude, she's totally being a spaz," Kevin said, scornfully.

"That isn't going to help," Sam told the red-head.

Then another image came to her mind. "I hate you for what you did! It's because of you that we won't have a relationship. If you hadn't barged in on us, then he wouldn't have broken it off!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I was just looking for the bathroom in this place!"

"I'm going to make your life a living nightmare, Abby. By the time this is all over, you're going to wish you hadn't met me. In the end you will have no friends and you will wish you were dead."

"You were just taking advantage of him, you witch!"

By the time she came to this time, the enemy digimon had already arrived. Rolf and MegaSeadramon were taking on a SkullMeramon, Jonny and Cyberdramon were taking on a Megadramon, Eddy and Tankdramon were going up against a MasterTyrannomon, Kevin and MegaloGrowlmon were fighting an Arresterdramon and finally, Garrett and GrapLeomon were defending against a Sagomon.

And finally, there were Abby, Lopmon and two enemy digimon: Archnemon in her human form, and a Myotismon. Archnemon was wearing a long, thin red dress and a large red and purple striped hat. She also had long purple gloves and purple boots on. Her eyes were obscured by oval sunglasses and she had long, white hair.

Myotismon was a different-looking digimon all-together. He, like Archnemon, was humanoid, but was much taller and wearing a fancy old-fashioned blue outfit with a bat on the breastbone. He also had a long, flowing black cape with red on the inside and a long collar that stuck out. In addition, there were bats flying around behind him.

Archenmon was Dagomon's mouthpiece. "Quite the predicament you're in, Abby, no friends, no family to back you, and that girl's threat is still hovering over you," Archnemon said. "Come with us and your friends will be spared."

"No," Abby held out her digivice.

"Lopmon digivolve to… Turuiemon!"

"Your Champion can't hope to hold her own against two Ultimates," the spider-woman said.

"Don't listen to her," Turuiemon said, "she's just trying to take you down."

Archnemon chuckled a little bit.

"Exactly!" Abby heard from behind her. She looked and saw Sam with a ball of digital flame covering his hand. "Don't listen to that witch." He tapped the flame against his digivice, causing a beam of light to come from it and hit his partner. The digimon only went a couple of levels though, becoming its green rookie form of Dracomon.

The miniature green dragon looked at his tamer with delight! "Sam! Wow, you've gotten wide!"

"You recognize me… What are you?"

"I am Dracomon!"

Archnemon decided to use this opportunity to her advantage. "Even he can't protect you. None of your friends can. Remember gym-class?"

Another flashback engulfed Abigail. The black-haired girl from gym class was tormenting her again. This time, she and her posse walked up to Abby while she was sitting against the wall, reading. "What are you reading?" she asked.

"A book," was Abby's reply.

The black-haired girl ripped the blue book from her hands. "Star Wars? You still read this crap? Oh, look at here, 'Heir to the Empire', and look at this stupid blue alien with red eyes."

"You mean Thrawn?"

"Whatever…"

"Leave 'er alone." They heard from behind the black-haired girl. A boy with short brown hair was standing there, his voice low-pitched.

"Go away. What do you have with her anyway? She your girlfriend or something."

"She my sister."

"Wow, your retarded brother came to save the day, huh?" The witch laughed, causing the rest of her clique to laugh with her.

"He's not retarded, just deaf!" Abby signed with her hands. "[Get away from here. This doesn't concern you.]"

"[Yes it does. There's no way I'm leaving you behind, sis,]" Jesse signed back.

"Oh, please, you expect me to believe that. If he was deaf, then how could he understand me?" There went another round of laughs.

"It's called lip reading," Abby was trying to keep her calm. Then Jesse got in between the black-haired girl and his sister.

"Round them up and take them around the corner where the coaches won't see us. We've got to make an example out of them." With that, her posse grabbed them, two per person and dragged them around the corner despite their struggles. Then came a round of beatings for both of them.

Abby recoiled from the memory, feeling sick to the stomach. She very nearly doubled over, and probably would have if she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Archnemon was standing a few meters away from the girl while Turuiemon took on Myotismon in a losing battle.

"Turuiemon… I'm sorry."

"This is getting tiresome," Archnemon told the vampire, "Finish her."

Myotismon summoned an army of bats to engulf Turuiemon who was standing between him and Abby.

This was the end. In the end, she was helpless, friendless and had no one to help her.

"I'm sorry, Jesse, David, my friends in Toronto, my fellow Tamers, mom…"

"Stop it!" Turuiemon yelled out.

"Yeah, put a sock in it already!" another voice said. Abby looked ahead to see a large bipedal saurian with black armor that reminded her of some sort of space marine standing in the way of the bats which seemed to have no effect on him. The black armor had inlays of gold and gold in the center of the shoulder pads. He also had black wings on his back that looked to Abby like a cape. She didn't recognize the digimon so she grabbed her digivice.

_Defendramon,__ Mega__Level,__ Virus__Attribute,__ Dragon-man__digimon.__ This__ digimon__ is__ said__ to__ be__ the__ true __final__ evolution__ of__ the__ Commandramon__ species__ and__ only __a__ few __Tankdramon __are__ said__ to__ have __a__ heart__ pure__ enough __to__ achieve __it.__ It__ lives __to__ defend__ the __innocent __and __fight__ injustice. __It __is__ a __sub-species __of__ Darkdramon._

It was obvious to her what had happened. Eddy had defeated the MasterTyrannomon he was up against and went to go help her. His drive helped him to achieve the Mega stage once again in the process.

Defendramon launched forward with his sword and sliced Myotismon in half. The vampire turned into a black statue and then disintegrated.

"Abby, I've only know you for so long, but I can tell you're better than letting your old enemies get to you," Eddy said through Defendramon. "Now, show that creepy chick who's boss!"

Abby realized he was the friend she truly needed. As it was, when she was dragged around the corner to get beat up, one of the other students saw it happen and told a teacher. The black-haired girl and her friends ended up suspended and the other student, another black-haired girl with glasses who had her hair in a pony-tail, ended up talking to Abby after the incident.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened. That was just horrible," the girl told Abby after sitting down at her lunch table.

"It's nothing."

"No it's not. You can't have people treating you like that. By the way, I'm Rahel Orellana." They became quick friends. It turned out that the girl had just moved to Canada from Chile and barely knew anybody there. It also helped that they had many of the same interests.

And as for the incident with the other girl, her ex ended up talking to Abby about it. He was far nicer than she was.

And his brother was even nicer.

Using those memories, Abby realized she had friends and that she wanted to help them take on the injustices in the worlds that they were up against.

It warmed her heart.

She felt something else warm in her pocket and pulled it out. It was her crest.

"I guess it's time to let my light shine…"

**SUPER****DIGIVOLUTION_**

"Turuiemon super digivolve to…" Turuiemon's form became more slender and her ears were longer and thinner. Not only that, but she had longer arms that start out very thin near the shoulders and elbows and get really thick close to the hands. Her dress was also radically different, appearing somewhat like royal attire from India. In addition to that, her eyes were glowing red. "Andiramon!"

Archnemon wasn't impressed. "Oh, please, two can play at that game, missy!" Archnemon then transformed into a hideous spider, destroying her outfit in the process. Better yet, she actually transformed into a round, spider-like abdomen with the torso of a woman on top. On her face was a red mask with what looked like horns on both sides. Her belly was red and purple with eight yellow dots on it and she had six large legs coming from the sides, three per side. She also had two white arms on her torso with large hands and what looked like silver bandages on the arms. Each of her hands had a pink ruby on them.

The spider-woman attacked first, shooting out sharp spider silk to try and restrain Andiramon to no avail. The Deva merely dodged to the side whenever Archnemon used that technique. Andiramon moved forward, her arms transforming into axes.

**"**Treasure Axe!" she yelled before slicing into Archnemon's abdomen, but only slightly, revealing the black underneath. The spider jumped back from recoil before attacking again.

"Acid Mist!" she yelled, spraying green acid on Andiramon. The acid struck the rabbit's clothes, burning away at some of them and through some of the skin. The Deva howled in pain but repressed it after a couple seconds.

_I__have__to__do__this__… __for__my__partner__…_ she thought, getting up and moving forward, using the adrenaline in her system to carry on. She leapt forward and spun around with her axes. "Bunny Blade!"

"No!" Archnemon yelled, realizing it was too late as she was struck by a maelstrom of axe blades and torn up in an instant. All that remained of her body was a black statue which crumbled and split into particles.

Looking around, Andiramon realized that the other battles were over so she crossed her arms together. "Meditation Cure!" The wounds on her chest healed and the clothing returned before she dedigivolved into her in-training form of Kokomon.

"How did I do?" the small, three-horned slime digimon asked her tamer as she was picked up.

"You did great." Defendramon then split back into Eddy and Commandramon. Abby smiled at him as he walked towards her. "Thanks, Eddy."

"Hey, you were the one that beat up creepy spider chick. Man, what kind of garage sales _did_ she have to go to to get those clothes?"

Abby started to laugh.

Everyone else looked on in surprise. "Well, that was a first," Kevin commented. "Man, how far am I going to have to go to catch up with him?"

"Don't worry, Kevin, we'll get to that level soon," Guilmon said.

"Great, and it looks like he's going to get the girl, too," Eddy's brother said, coming out from where he was hiding.

"Yeah, right, can you see any girl falling for him?" The red-head asked, disbelieving.

Sam looked on, concerned. "She better not fall for him."

"So, Sam, what have you been up to? How long's it been?" Dracomon asked his tamer as the large man looked on.

"Fourteen years. I've been busy, that's for sure. I now have my own business and I have a family to take care of… not that I didn't have one before, mind you. Oh, and I remarried."

"So, you're not with that one girl… uh, Sharon? I remember you talking about how much you loved her and wanted to get back to her."

Sam was amazed. He had left that part of his past behind long ago, but here was a creature from another world, bringing it all back. "I'm sorry to say that we divorced years ago. You know, I don't remember anything about our journeys."

"Okay, I'll tell you. It all began when you fell out of the sky and into my village…"

* * *

><p>Garrett looked on at the group. For once, his partner had been useful in a battle. Defeating a Sagomon had never felt so good.<p>

Still, he had a weird feeling. He glanced over at Eddy's brother and had an inkling something was going to happen to the man who was merely the team's load. Something was going to happen and he was going to have to do something about it.

"So, what's on your mind, bub?" Elecmon asked, walking up to his partner.

"To be honest, I don't know."

* * *

><p>In Dagomon's underwater city of R'lyeh, the abomination had watched the battle between his creations and the digidestined. This wasn't planned. One of them could reach mega on his own. This wasn't like the previous team of digidestined at all, which could only achieve Mega by means of a jogress evolution but never did. That team won and took back the Child of Light of their world, Hikari Yagami.<p>

Now, though, this group could get in the way of Dagomon's plans easily, so the tentacled digimon had to figure out a way of dealing with them. He formulated a plan, quickly, noting the group of Tamers that was there that he saw with his combined deep ones. It didn't take long until he had an idea: make them think he was after the child of light while sending a digimon meant for stealth to get the one he needed.

And the one he needed was none other than Derek Gilligan McGee.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I brought in 02, or at least some incarnation of it (it's my second least favorite season, just ahead of Xros Wars). R'lyeh was the name of the city where Cthulhu was in H.P. Lovecraft. Funnily enough, I read a 02 rewrite (Zero Two: A Revision) that had Dagomon in the city of Cthulu (exact spelling. Reminds me of Billy and Mandy's "The Prank Call of Cthulu" for some reason). Needless to say, Dagomon's got something planned for Eddy's brother. You can probably all guess.

As for Dagomon's next move… I haven't even hinted at that except for the Dark Towers in the epilogue of my last story. It will be glorious!


End file.
